everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Adam Serpentine
Prince Adam Serpentine was originally introduced in 2016, and is now reworked in 2018. He is the son of the Snake from Alexander Afanasyev’s The Enchanted Tsarévich, a Russian Beauty and the Beast-style tale. For a tale that lacks true tragedy in the telling, Adam finds himself distracted with the pre-destiny crumbling of his kingdom. No matter how soft and kind the Snake is, his walls are firmly up, reinforced with the abandonment of his parents and pain of his people. ''Character 'Personality' It’s difficult to know who Adam is as he tends to isolate himself. He gets along with plants far better than people, rarely even speaking a word that most people don’t even know what he actually sounds like. He’s someone who wants to lead a peaceful life at school and focus on what he deems as most important. This leaves him with a very lacking social life, and no one that he can call a friend. Trying to draw him out of his walls to actually talk to someone is a great challenge that is not easy to even begin tackling with how little Adam wants to actually be around people. Despite being incredibly reclusive, he isn’t impolite though. He’s been brought up with the manners of a true gentleman, thanks to his carer and adviser, Leonidas Konsov, who is much like a big brother to Adam. 'Interests' :''Gardening He loves it for many reasons. He grew up being naturally talented at growing plants, but as destiny took hold, he found himself clinging to it to grow food for his people and keeping them alive and well-fed. It was part of the battle won at least... 'Appearance' Beautifully pale, and completely self-sacrificial, he has a thin, frail frame. He's by no means weak, since he's been able to eat better since attending school, but there's a lot of damage from growing up in a crumbling, starving kingdom. His hands are delicate, careful and precise, as he enjoys handiwork, much like caring for plants. He has beautifully dark black hair that's loosely tied over his shoulder. It's a little coarse to the touch, but clean. It stops just before his elbow. He has piercing golden eyes, that while they sometimes look like a glare, they still somehow seem soft and caring. He dresses smart, but modest. While he has some snake motifs in his design, he cares more about his kingdom and gardening, so chooses to dress more in those, than snake designs. His signature colours are green, black and gold, albeit he keeps his gold to a minimum. Already living the curse, he holds some features akin to a snake, but not enough to look like one. They remain subtle, such as his eyes being an unusual appearance. ''Fairytale – The Enchanted Tsarévich :''Main Article: The Enchanted Tsarévich It's unknown where the curse comes from, and has been lost to time, but it seems the Serpentine family lives with the curse of being unable to rule and destined to take the form of a three-headed snake when they grow up and it becomes time to live their story. The curse of the family is what is causing the downfall of Adam's kingdom and people. He has no issue with his destiny and he'd gladly live it out, but as his people suffer, he's taking greater issue with destiny in general. ''History 'Childhood' Growing up as an only child, Adam spent most of his time with his tutors and other servants' children. He didn't particularly have any friends, nor was he close with either of his parents. They ruled the kingdom, but with much disregard and little care for their people. At 10, he met his current tutor's son, Leonidas, who was 18 at the time. A young lad, who paid attention to the little Prince, and treated him like a little brother. Being the tutor's son meant that Leon spent a lot of time around Adam, and the pair became quite close over the years. The pair didn't start off friendly on Leon's side, but Adam's persistence and clear lack of someone to rely on meant that Leon eventually gave in and never looked back. When Adam reached 13, his parents dropped the kingdom into the hands of their Royal Advisor. His father ran out of fear. He was scared of ruling a cursed kingdom doomed to fall apart and starve - and blaming his son, he left him behind. His wife, Eve, the Snake before Adam, was no snake. Oh no, she was a sheep. She accepted her husband's words, and simply left their child behind. To them, it was his destiny to deal with. In the end, he was going to go to Ever After High anyway, so it wasn't like he would starve right? The Royal Advisor naturally knew of the story, and barely assisted in keeping the kingdom afloat. He simply made the appearance it would. So Adam put his foot down. With the help of Leon and his tutor, he slowly took over. He wasn't crowned due to his age, but he was prepared to do everything in his power to save his people. He started with the biggest problem - food. Water was surprisingly not an issue with where the castle was situated. At first, it was difficult to get the people to listen to Adam. He was a 13 year old, who was nowhere near done with his lessons. He knew basics, but not enough to make decisions alone. More damaging was that Adam had gone close to silent with the leaving of his parents. The lack of faith from his people didn't do anything to falter his resolve though. He opened the castle's reserves, to keep his people fed while he, Leon and Leon's father made plans to get fresh water. With this sacrifice, Adam pulled some people to his side. These people were mostly ones who had lost people to the lack of food. The three of them began enforcing new fields. They would grow crops outside the walls. They would fish. They would hunt. It was dangerous to some extent, but if it was what it took to save the people, then Adam would do it. And at 14, a year after his parents had left, Adam had found success. He had lost people, but their names were forever remembered in a book he kept - just as he had kept names of everyone lost to his parents' cowardice before they left too. He had already decided that these people would have a memorial, but only once they could spare the resources. His people were heroes. And it was no surprise that he had his people's loyalty for an eternity now. He sacrificed his time and energy to visit people, personally challenged anyone who tried to turn to crime (not all challenges resulted in good news, but he managed to solve some problems this way), and listened to his people. He gave his people respect, and in turn it was received. Class-ic Schedule 'Classes Taken' *Environmental Magic *Kingdom Mismanagement Clubs 'Gardening Club' While he attends the club, he doesn't know many of the other members. Trivia *Adam is multilingual, knowing how to hold a brief conversation in a couple of languages, but is most notably fluent in sign language. Fanfiction Appearances'' *Prince Adam Serpentine's Diary Category:Russian Category:Prince Adam Serpentine Category:The Enchanted Tsarévich Category:Neutrals Category:Males Category:Characters